


Words We Say

by Wolfs_Cry



Category: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Cry/pseuds/Wolfs_Cry
Summary: “Do you like me, Amicitia?”





	Words We Say

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment of only-dialogue.

“Do you like me, Amicitia?”

“Why’d you say that?”

“You treat me special. No?”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Do I look like I’ll let you make me uncomfortable?”

“Does it make you uncomfortable, Crowe?”

“Hmm. Not really. No.”

“So, if I like you?”

“You’re lucky I'm starting to notice you.”

* * *

  
“Are you trying to hold my hand, Amicitia?”

“Only. . .if you want to.”

“Well, turn over your hand.”

“Your hand’s small.”

“Shush.”

“Soft too.”

“ _Shush_ , Gladio. And stop laughing.”

“Chuckling.”

“Whatever.”

“Hey. . .Crowe? Thanks.”

“What? It’s just. . .it’s just a hand.”

* * *

  
“What’s it, Crowe?”

“Why, can't I hold your hand?”

“You’ve never initiated it before, all this time.”

“So I decided to today.”

“Crowe.”

“You. . .you're a good man, Gladio.”

“What’re you trying to get at?”

“You know I really like you, right?”

“Crowe. . .”

“I’m. . .I’m starting to get attached.”

“But. . .?”

“Look. You’ll be Shield one day, and you’ll always put yourself in danger.”

“You’re always outside the Wall.”

“Yeah. All the more we should. . .stop.”

“We should hold on to the time we still have instead.”

“I’d rather not get too attached.”

“Crowe.”

“I mean it.”

“Crowe, please.”

“Why don't you get it, _Gladio_? It’ll break me. It’ll. . .break me, okay?”

“I. . .I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright. Can I kiss you?”

“Um. . .”

“Just. . .on your hand.”

“Yeah.”

“Your hand. . .your hand’s always warm.”

“Huh.”

“Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. . .for always holding my hand.”


End file.
